A Moment on the Shrine
by Sylasa124
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge sit on the steps leading to the Master Emerald and exchange words without the usual threats that are always heard. She was just on his good side that day. A simple fluffy Knouge one-shot...and my first...so please R&R my first fanfic.


The Master Emerald sat on its weathered stone pedestal with the seven chaos emeralds surrounding it; all glittering and shining in the moonlight. Knuckles was spread out on a step leading to the pedestal, his head cradled in his hands. He was gazing at the moonlit sky, each star glowing under its' own power. The stars reflected on his stern, violet eyes. Rouge was sitting on the step above him, propping herself up with her hands, also staring into the sky. She grew bored and her gaze drifted down to him. She shut her eyes and pondered aloud,

"I can't believe it's all over," she muttered, slipping a peak at his motionless body.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still gazing at the sky.

"I mean everything's, well, done. Eggman's ships have been destroyed and disposed of, and not to mention he's trapped on an island and he can't get off, and all of the chaos emeralds including the Master Emerald are all safe here on Angel Island and are guarded by you…"

She took a pause as a slight breeze rippled through the air, carrying the aroma of the distant flowers. Sweet song birds sang, even though twilight was upon them. Their songs danced on the wind, sounding more beautiful than an angelic hymn. He finally took a glance at her.

"And there's just nothing going on anymore…" She looked off into the distance as if in a confused daze, wishing that he might give her a real answer.

"I guess." His gaze remained in the sky, studying each star as if a book.

She looked at him once more. "So what do we do now? Just wait for the next thing?" she asked waiting for his answer.

"Well, not necessarily…" he trailed off.

"Huh?" She peaked a confused look to him, hoping he noticed.

"An end is just a start of new beginnings, and the unlimited universes in the sky remind me of that. To me, stars mean that anything is possible. After they die, incredible miracles happen," he explained, revealing a softer side of his personality. He hesitated for a moment, letting all of his words sink in. She stared at the endless sky with him, trying to understand the meaning of his explanation. All the stars twinkled brilliantly in different colors and shades; some a white color, others a yellow. An occasional green or red star seemed to creep into view.

"When they die, it's the end of their life, but the beginning of a new galaxy or solar system, just like ours."

She looked down towards her feet, understanding. "I never thought of it like that…"

He shifted a glace towards her. He realized that she was someone who didn't look at the big picture; she was someone who looked at what was in front of her and accepted it for what it was. He chuckled on the inside, no sound or movement on the outside, as he realized that there was so much for someone as modern as her to learn. _Such a modern girl,_ he thought.

Sensing the gaze of his eyes, she met them with her own. As this happened, something flashed, flickering between the two. They both recognized it. This caused Knuckles to quickly look back up to the sky with a slight pink tint in his cheeks. He thought of something to say so she wouldn't recognize that he was blushing.

"Well, Eggman could always escape by, you know, swimming?" he kidded with a slight smile slipping on his face. He once again looked at her to watch her reaction. She chuckled a sarcastic laugh.

"Yea, you really think that you can't handle him? Even if you can't, Sonic would come to your rescue and Eggman would be toast."

"Oh, so you don't think I can handle _Eggman?_" he asked. Her kidding kept the smile on his face.

"Hey, I said _if_. There's no doubt in my mind that you could kick his butt all the way back to space." She said this truthfully, and Knuckles knew this. She didn't know how else to hint at her secret crush on him. He's so gullible and honest that there aren't many ways to tell him except the straight forward approach, she thought to herself, feeling lucky she found an exit to her love chase.

"I suppose. Who knows, someone else in the universe might be after the chaos emeralds for all we know."

"Yea…but knowing you I'm sure you can handle anything that comes your way….well, except this bat who has a few tricks up her sleeve to get by you," she said in her alluring voice.

He laughed in surprise. "Oh? Like what?"

She chuckled. "Well, your just gunna have to wait and find out. You have to remember that I'm a professional jewel thief and that Master Emerald of yours is the best prize out there. Trust me I'm dying to get it."

"Hah, I'm not surprised," he said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, you're always after it."

She stood up and flapped her wings to give her slight elevation. She slowly passed over him.

"You're just going to have to keep an eye out for me," she said in a seductive voice, smiling deviously.

He grabbed her dangling hand, stopping her in the air. She looked down at him, still slightly beaming and accepting the fact that he was holding her hand. "Oh yea? You really think you can get past me?"

"I know I can."

"Well we'll just have to find that out now aren't we?" he asked, sitting up to start up a playful fight, although still holding her hand.

"Now, now, no need for a fight, even though I could beat you in a heartbeat." He raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "We can settle this later when we're both ready. But for now…"

Her unoccupied hand grabbed his and, pulling him closer, leaned in for a tender kiss on the cheek. He was startled at first, sensations surging through his body. Did he _enjoy_ it? He looked into his heart; all the skipped heartbeats, all the thoughts of her when she wasn't around, and especially all the defense he took when someone would accuse him of liking her. He blushed, his cheeks red enough to be mistaken for fur, and realized he found, and accepted, the answer. She retracted and she flew higher, his hand still cradling hers.

"I'll see you then, Knucky."

"You know where to find me. I'll be waiting," he answered, giving a charming smile in her direction. He slowly let go of her hand, wishing he didn't have to. She winked and flew off, growing smaller and smaller in the moonlight. He watched her disappear in the distance. He raised his hand and placed it on his cheek, the same spot where she had kissed him. A chuckled was heard once more. "Who knew that the guardian of the Master Emerald, an echidna sworn to never allow the Master Emerald to be stolen or used for wrong, could've fallen for a jewel thief?" The speck on the horizon disappeared from sight and he returned to his seat on the step, blushing more than ever. His eyes gradually closed and he slipped into sleep.

Rouge's eyes remained shut, allowing breezes to splash against her face like a wave on shore. She seemed to float rather than fly as her mind could not focus on anything other than him. "I knew he was cute, but that smile…." she whispered to herself. He might smile after a victory, whether a win over Eggman, a win in a battle against Sonic, or beating her at a threat war or a playful fight. But never in her life has she ever seen him give _her_ a smile. Her heart seemed to stop as the picture of his smile replayed over and over again in her mind. The bliss she received from such thoughts seemed mesmerizing and undeniable. Not realizing how time had passed, she glided towards the cool earth to reenter reality. As she landed, she glanced behind her. The moon gave off a serene glow above the shrine. A smile made its way to her face as she turned to begin the walk back to her home.

This is my first fanfic and I like it :3 please review because it really inspires me to write more and I'm still really knew at so thanks for readin ;3


End file.
